Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Defenders of Legends
by wolfboydude52
Summary: What happens if a third human turns into a pokemon? What if his role was to protect the other human turned pokemon? What happens if he's stronger than before? Add in an author that can't remember how to spell pokemon names, and you get this. My first multi chapter. T for major and minor injuries. I don't own mario. (Because of a mario reference)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0, prologue

"Come on!" I screamed to my friends over the roar of the storm. They were breathing heavily. "I need to rest!" One screamed. "I agre-e." The

other screamed. Tiredness cascaded over them like a storm. "If we don't keep moving our fallen allies and we will _die_! _keep moving_!" I ordered. The

storm was getting worse. I feared the storm would become that severe. "I kn-know but I'm ver-y t-tired..." He managed to spit out. He

collapsed, but I caught him in time. "NO!" I cried by my fallen partner. "Flame, it's only a little further, carry him!" I screamed out the order. "O-Okay!" He said, voice full of

determination. Quickly the clouds had begun rotating. "No, just a little more, a little more. Please." I said, though no one could hear me over the wind.. Then my fear became

reality. Therotating clouds came down into a funnel, touching the ground a few miles away. "Oh SHI-!" I started, but I stopped as a giant hail ball the size of a grape fruit that

nearly hitme. "Hurry! Hurry!" I shouted, worried that it would come this way. My luck wasn't there, as it headed in a wavy path closer to us. "To late! Waaaahhhhh!" He cried

out. "Iwon't let any of you die!" I shouted, my voice completely inaudible over the wind. I started running. I saw a large flash of lightning, and the funnel. cloud The next thing I

remember seeingwas a big, bright, blinding light.

A/N: Chapter 0, just a simple thing, this most likely will be about 6 or 7 chapters long, I am new. Give me constructive reviews, not anything like "I hate it, and you.", reviews.

Thankyou ScytheRider for giving tips on how to write. I use them in this story. Sorry if it doesn't get updated often, school, and the terrible winter can stop me.


	2. Chapter 2, Troubling Tests and Wounds

I don't own pokemon

Chapter 1, Troubleing tests and worrying wounds

I came home from school. I needed some rest. I layed down on my bed,

and quickly fell asleep in my own record time. I had such a real dream. It was

so real, it wasn't funny. Though it turned out that I wasn't dreaming. "Hello, you

are our best option, I will ask you some questions, answer them properly, okay."

A female voice said. "Okay..." I was completely confused. "Do you talk alot?"

"Yeah." "Do you get tired easily?" No." "Do you think you have alot of energy?"

"No." "If you see a box labled '_Do not open, contents are deadly_', what do you

do?" "Open it." "Do you consider yourself 'brave'? "No..." I admited. "Hmmm...

Do you sleep with a night light?" "Why should I answer that!" I screamed. "Do

you think you are good at math?" "Yeah." I angrily said. "If a hand comes out of

the toilet, what do you do?" "Bite the hand." "Gleh... Sorry, I gagged a little.

What kinds of jokes do you like?" "Good jokes." I smirked. "Are you a boy or a

girl?" "Yes." "A boy or girl?" "No." "Grr... Boy, or girl?" "Maybe." "_Grr_. boy, girl."

She said. "Man." I smirked. "You seem to be, the sassy kind of personallity, you

want friends, but end up ordering them around. You go in alone because of that.

So a _very_ sassy person like you would be a... Treecko!" "Okay." "Stay strong, be

smart, and keep your sassy mouth shut." It said. I smirked, again.

An extremely bright light filled my eyes.

"Hey, wake up.. wake... This isn't working." A voice said. "Yeah." Another voice

agreed. "Ugh..." I groaned. "Hey, he's awake, or at least alive!" I sat up. It was

an Osshuwatt and Cyndaquil. I still remembered everything. I guess you can't

trust all video games. "Hey, what's your name?" The Cyndaquil asked. "What's

yours?" I retorted. "Flame" Flame, the Cyndaquil, responded. I looked at the

other. "...Squirt." Squirt said, voice soggily dripping with saddness and

embarrassment. Blue tinged his face. He was blushing. "My name is... ..." I

thought a moment to decide. "Well?" Flame asked. "Stilio." I finnaly said, glad I

payed enough attention in Latin 2. "Where am I?" I asked. "Near tiny woods,

how did you get here?" Flame answered then asked. "My legs." I answered

smartly. Then that same female voice from before spoke. "I wasn't able to

completely transfer you. You are missing half your tail." I looked back to see my

tail, half gone, leeking a slightly see-through green liquid. "Oh, ow...

AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that I scared a flock of Murcrow.

"What's wrong... Ahh!" Flame eventually noticed. "H-here, take an oran berry..."

He managed to say without vomiting. It was a small, round, and blue berry. I bit

into it. It was hard like rubber, and tasted great, but a bit dry. "Didn't think that

would work." Flame admitted. "We have to get him home." Squirt said. After

about a mile walk, we made it. We walked to a building. A sign said 'hospital'.

"Come on, get inside." Squirt said. I entered. I heard someone say, "Hello,

welcome to the pok-AAHH!" I saw the blissey pick me up gently. I was carried

into a field. It was easy to tell that this was for severely wounded pokemon. I was

put into a hut of some kind.

After being put gently on some hay, my tail was wrapped up. "Exuse me for one

second." Blissey said quickly. She left, and an argument started. "Why did you

let him walk!" "He's alive, though!" "He should be dead!" "He would be dead if we

wern't there!" "You could have carried him! And should have, too!" I could tell

that they were very scared. "In my 11 years helping severely injered pokemon,

I've seen that kind of injury once! The pokemon died!" She came back in here,

completely calm again. "I'm sorry about that, please wait." She said, and left.

She returned with green tofu like things. I tried to eat it, but ended up spitting it

out. "Huh, grass types love that..." She was confused. "I'm an omnivore-" I

started but was interupted. "Oh! I got it, then." She left, and returned with an

array of cooked meat. "I'm sorry they're cooked, I need to make sure you can

digest it." She admited. I tried the meat. Despite it being almost like canibalism,

it was delicious. I finished the meats, and she smiled. "Ten percent of all

Treecko's are near carnivoric." "What about the other nintey percent?" I jokingly

asked. "All but one percent are omnivores." She responded. "I was kidding." I

said. An earthquake happened then. "O-o-o-o-o-o-oh." She tried to say, but

couldn't. It quickly became more severe. "Waahh!" I screamed. "O-out of the h-

hut!" She screamed, she picked me up, and then I noticed a paras with a broken

front leg. I got out of her arms and went over too him. "L-lets g-get out of h-

here!" He was scared. He was very scared. He couldn't have been older than

six. Three in pokemon years. Gah, pokemon instinct, how else would I have

known. "Come on!" I screamed. I picked him up carefully, and got him out.

Eventually, the earthquake ended. I got scolded for my bravery. "_WHY _

WOULD YOU DO THAT!" "To help." "_IT WAS EXTREMELY _DANGEROUS!"

"But it may have saved his life." "_I WAS GOING TO GO _BACK FOR HIM!

" "What would have happened had the building fallen when

you were going to get him?" I said. "_IT STILL WAS DANGEROUS!" _She left to

help other patients. "Ugh." I said, not quite happy with how the argument went.

"That was very brave." Flame said, entering the hut with Squirt behind him.

"Yeah, could you use another adverb besides very?" I said, and asked. "Huh?"

He wondered. "Never mind." "We have a question." He said. "Yeah?" I

wondered. "Would you like to make a rescue team with us." He said, not quite

asking, but expecting a yes. "Well, sure, why not." I said. "Great! Squirt and I wanted to

make one, but we weren't strong enough to pass the test." "Okay... what test."

"You don't know? Well, you need to pass a test of strength, smartness, and

stamina, that's all I know." "Okay, after I heal, we'll make one." "Great!" He said,

way too excited. "Woah, settle down, your making smoke... Ack!" I said. "Oops,

sorry." He said. The smoke eventually cleared. Then, after multiple months in

the hospital, too many sleepless nights to count, and 2 months in rehab, I could

finally leave. It's a good thing that Treecko can regrow their tails. "So, what now?" I asked. "We go to the Rescue Team Federation

Headquarters, also known as the test of stamina." "Why?" "It involves a swim

through water, a swim through lava, and climbing up a sheer cliff." "Oh." I said.

A/N: What do ya thing? Read, relax, and review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Team elemental

We got to the first obsticle. "Flame, you know what to do." He hopped on Squirt's back. I jumped into the water. "I can swim." I said.

"Oh, !" Squirt said, relieved. We made it through. I was a little tired. The lava was next. It wasn't hot, more like a warm bath. "Flame?"

Squirt said. He jumped onto Flames back. I jumped in. It felt great. "Huh, you arn't burnt..." They said, dumbfounded. "Lets go!" I said.

When we made it through, they were tired. The sheer cliff faced us next. Knowing Treecko, I put my hand on the wall. Sure enough, it

stuck. "Grab onto my legs." I said. "Huh?" They said. I slightly climbed up the wall. "Oh!" They realised. They grabbed on. I pulled them

up. We got to the top eventually. "Now what?" I asked. "We go in." The building was large, very large. Pelipper were flying in and out. It

was shaped like a giant normal rank recue badge from the game. "Welcome, please wait for the others. "Okay..." I was confused. "I can't

believe it! We're here first!" Squirt shouted, very excited. "Compared to last time, when we were dead last." Flame said. After a while,

everyone got there. "Okay, 6 teams trying." The pokemon said. "Nidoking! Time for the test of strength!" The Nidoqueen shouted. "Okay,

rescue team wanabees, you want to go on, pass this test." He said. He threw rocks. I broke the one he threw at me. My partners got hit.

"Your team is out, will you go with them, or continue?" "I'll continue." I said. "What!?" They screamed loudly. "Hey, if I pass, you can join

me." I said. "Oh... but we descided that Squirt would be the leader." Flame said. "Not anymore, if I pass." I said. The test of smartness

was next. I somehow passed the history part. Honestly, it was mostly about the events of PMD 1, so it wasn't too hard. I passed the type

match up quiz. I was accepted to make a team. "Choose a name from this list." Nidoqueen said. There were a lot of choices. About 100 in

all. "Can I choose one from off the list?" I asked. "Yes, but what?" "Elemental. Rescue team Elemental." "Okay." I was excited. I went up to

them. "SO?" They asked, very excited. I showed them my new badge. They were speachless. "Hey, won't we need a base, and what about

you?" I said. "We've got that covered." Flame said. When we got back to pokemon square, we took a left, and after about 500 feet of

walking, they said, "Here it is." I stopped my tail from wagging. I was gonna have to deal with the instincts of pokemon for now. It was a

building that was made of green brick; with a small pool, and 3 beds inside it. "So, what do you think." They said, not needing to ask.

"Cool." I said simply. "Well, what now?" I said. "We can go to the peliper post office." Flame suggested. I looked up. "It's getting late, we

can start tommorow." I said. "Why?" Squirt asked. "The sun's gone down, you were so excited, that you must not have noticed." I said.

They looked up. "Oh... Ha-ha-ha!" They laughed. I smiled and said, "Come on, we have a large day ahead of us." Secretly, I was about to

burst with excitment. That's how our adventure had started. This is normally the place where the intro thing shows up, and the words,

"They made a team, they didn't know that adventure lied ahead, blah blah blah. The next day, we were walking into town, and something

happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Our first mission

Chapter 3 Our first mission and the results

"Look, it's team Pokémon!" Squirt said. It was a charizard, a blazikan, a persian, and a typloshon. I recognised them from the box art. They were talking to team ACT. "Come on, lets not get too distracted." I said, as I passed the two famous teams. Alakazam's head perked up. "What is is?" ACT's Charizard asked. "It's... the same feeling from when I walked past Satoshi. It was different, though, somehow different." He said. I kept walking, and my friends eventually caught up. "Were new, so no _too_ high leveled dungeons." I said. "Here! "Please help me, I got completely lost, and I can't escape, I'll give 200 poke and a pecha scarf for my rescue!" Thunderwave cave, we can handle that." Flame said. Squirt looked nervous. "Don't worry, just don't get lost, and stay close to us. Better yet, stay in the middle, between us, you'll be safer." I said. "Okay." Squirt said, less worried. We eventually got there. "You didn't say what floor it was." I said. "Floor 3." Flame answered.

F 1

We entered, and immediately ran into trouble. a Voltorb was next to squirt, who got shocked. "AGH!" He screamed. It tried to attack again, but I jumped in front of the way. "Ouch." I said. It felt like I touched someone after rubbing my socks on the carpet, or vise versa. I used pound and it was flung across the room, defeated. "..." They were speechless." After a few moments of silent walking, we made it to the next floor with no new interruptions.

F 2

The next floor we found a herd of plusle. They wern't happy. I ended up

\

defeating them, and Flame learned ember. "... That was a herd of Plusle..." Flame

said. "It was more like five or six." I said. "Anyway, let's get going." I said. "Hey,

who was the client?" I asked. "Didn't say, just the floor, the message, and the

reward." Flame said. I grew very suspicious then. We then found the stairs. "Lets

go up." I said.

F 3

"Hah, you fell into my trap!" I heard a voice say. "No!" Squirt said. A monster

house appeared, headed by a Pidgeot. "Stay close" I ordered. I dug underground,

and then went up and hit a Pokémon. "That was dig." I said, amused I could dig. I

eventually defeated the weak ones, and looked for pidgeot, who took to the sky.

"Your strong, but you won't survive this!" It said. It hit me, and it felt like I was getting

tackled by a 3-year-old. Needless to say, I survived, and remained standing.

"What!" It screamed. "Hah!" I laughed, as I pounded it into the wall. "What...

power..." It said, before fainting. "Bird brain." Flame said. "That's our client." I said,

amused. Apparently, Squirt wasn't laughing. "So, what now?" "We... take it back." I

said. I raised my badge, and it disappeared. "Should we go back?" Flame asked.

"Yes." Then we disappeared.

Pokémon square, pelliper post office

My friends collapsed in a big heap, along with the criminal. I was still standing.

Apparently, Team Pokémon had finished an outlaw mission slightly before us, so an

officer was on hand. "You didn't notify us that you were taking on an outlaw." The

officer said. "We didn't know, it was a fake mission, so we kinda were surprised.

Though, so was it." I said. "Well, good job... wait... that pidgeot... he has a bounty of

5,000 poke for grand theft, kidnapping, and disturbing peace, along with a 4 pecha

scarf reward. He was an A ranked outlaw, worth 150 points as well. "Awesome!" I

screamed. "Hey, your normal rank. That puts you too... bronze rank." He said.

"Well, thank you for your time and effort." He said, and took both criminals away.

"I'm excited! We're finally bronze rank!" "Yeah, if my knowledge is correct, we

need...three hundred and fifty points to get to silver, and... one thousand three

hundred and fifty to get to gold."I said. "That's right." Satoshi said. "It was

amazing, he took him out with one hit!" "Yeah, and I would have done it sooner if you

would have helped me beat the monster house. "I'm weak to electric." Squirt said.

"But what about Flame?" I asked. He blushed a red. "Ah-ha-ha!" I laughed. Satoshi

chuckled a little too. "Well, what now, the sun is going down, and I'm mildy bruised

up." I said. "Yeesh! Your tough, those bruises look severe." The persian said. "A

low level Pokémon wouldn't be able to stay standing, much less be awake, you

probably are ready to evolve." The typloshen said. "I'd rather not evolve, I want to be

a message that says "Strength is not from evolving, but from in one's self." or

something along those lines." I said with pride. "I understand." The Blazikan said.

"Here's an Oran berry, eat it, you will feel better." Squirt said, I ate it, and my bruises

faded slightly. "Okay, team, lets move out." Satoshi said. He left, and the team followed.

"We should head back, too, it would be tomorrow if we chose another mission." I

said. "Okay." They agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Unexpected visitors

Weeks later, what seemed like a normal day turned out to be the

opposite. "Huh, who are they. It was a Raichu and an Infernape. "Hey, if it isn't

Satoru and Minoru!" Satoshi said. "Satoshi! It's been too long." Satoru

exclamed. Even if you didn't know them, you could tell that they were old

friends. "Hey, I found this old map, it's in old writing, I thought you could descifer

it. The letters appear english, but not the same." "Let me see." Satoshi said.

"Hmm..." He said. "Well?" He asked. "I.. can't tell, it looks like latin." He

admitted. "Latin... Hey let me help!" I said, then pulled the map out of there

hands. "Hey!" They said. "...You... w-i-l-l find the tresure on floor... 98 of... purity

forest. Though thats just a rough translation, there are more that I couldn't tell,

but I think it says fully "Oh, hunter for treasure, go to the purity forest! You will

find the tresure on floor 98 of purity forest, the riches of 100 pokemon! Be

warned, it will be guarded." I'm not sure though." Alakazam took the map from

me and read it. "Yes, that is what it says, but how can you read this?" He asked.

"When your name is latin, you know latin." I said. "Your name? What is your

name?" Alakazam asked "Stilio." I answered. "Gecko... Okay..." He was holding

back his laughter. "Well, now what?" I wondered. "We go." Satoru said simply.

We left. "So... What now?" "We go to purity forest floor 98." He said. "I don't

remember agreeing to let him come." Satoru said. "Well, because it was written

in latin, there may be a puzzle involving latin, and bcause alakazam couldn't go,

me and my team have to go." I explained. "Were here." He said. "Let's go.

F 1-50

I showed my strength by easily taking out enemys, we got seperated from the

others, but we found each other on floor 26. "Hey, you kept up." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "Where are your friends?" "By the stairs, we were ruinning low on

food, so I decided to look for some, there waiting at the stairs." I said. "Lets go,

then. We were seperated on the next floor. Any enemys were quickly defeated.

On floor 43, my parnters needed a break. I let them take a 5 minuet break.

After it was up, we reached the stairs, which were in a monster house. I

defeated it easily enough. When we reached floor 50, I was a little tired, but my

partners were gasping for breath. "Keep moving." I said.

F 51-97

Floors 51-68 were fine. Although, floor 71 didn't go well. Squirt fainted,

and was revived by a reviver seed that I found on floor 47. We made it to floor 89

without too much trouble. Though floor 90 was another thing. Squirt, and Flame

both fainted. I found 5 reviver seeds, 3 were gone. A thing about reviver seeds

is that they heal you, but don't heal injurys. When Flame fainted again on floor

95, he was cut, slightly. He would have to be careful. Luckily, we were 2 floors

away. Then, bad luck got us on floor 96. A monster house. We survived, but

squirt and flame wouldn't be able to for too much longer. 1 reviver seed, 2

partners, do the math, it doesn't work. On floor 97, there was a puzzle. We

waited for the others to show up. They did, eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5, The reward

"Hmm, look... Latin." Minoru said in his deep, somewhat threatening, but kind

voice. "Okay..." I said as I began reading. "Left... right, up, up, down, and...

green." I translated. "What?" Satoshi wondered, confused. ""It's the answer to a

puzzle... wait, there's more." I said. "Do each backwards." I translated. "Hey,

look, a suspiciously marked spot." Satoru noticed. "Could it be a trap?" Satoshi

wondered. I stepped on the spot. It was marked "End here". "Okay, so... I

follow the instructions backwards." I said. I went the opposite direction for each

direction, and went from right to left, literatlly. "Okay now, the opposite of green

is red, Satoshi, come here." I said. He listened, and the floor collapsed. We

landed in a heap. A heap isn't a good word, a pokemon blob is better. "Satoshi,

GET. OFF. ME

!" I screamed. "Oh, sorry." He appoligised. "I didn't burn you,

did I?" He asked. "No, no burns, just a slightly squished body" I said. "If this was

mario I would have become an accordian." I thought. "Hunters for treasure, face

me and win to claim your reward." A Haxorus appeared. "Who will challange

me!" He said. His voice was deep, dark, and creepy. It made me think that he

must sound like a demon. "I will!" Satoshi said. "Okay." They started to fight.

The haxorus used surf, which hit him. "Gah." Satoshi said. He charged at him,

and used dragon claw. It hit him, but it didn't look like it did much. It used

outrage, which satoshi swiftly avoided. Suddenly, it was dragon claw vs dragon

claw.. They hit each other's claws, each trying to overpower the other. It looked

like Satoshi was loosing. I stepped in, and gave the haxorus a taste of my punch.

He flew into the northern wall. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." I said. "You

have bested me, you two may pass." The haxorus said. "What about them?" I

asked. "No, i'm sorry, but they can't." He said. "Well, we can at least bring the

treasure out to share." I said. "Okay." We went to the next room. There was

nothing but a hole. "Hmm, it may be in there. "I'll go first, I don't want you

getting hurt." I said. "..." He reluctantly agreed. I entered, and heard a voice.

"Your heart... it's kind. You may be sassy, and somewhat selfish, and bossy, but

you have good intentions, and want to look out for your friends. Your spirit is

indestructable, or nearly. You don't give in, but you may if you have to. You

know your limits, but try to surpass them anyway. You were the perfect choice.

You helped your friends get through here, and you couldn't have done this alone.

Here is your prize." The voice said. A jewel appeared in my hand. I exited. I

showed him the jewel. "That... okay." He said. "It was more of a moral prize, but

this looks like it an adamant orb. It's for dialga, but I have it. "Okay." He said. I

showed my friends. "Cool!" Squirt said. I told them what I knew it was. "Okay."

Minoru said. I then noticed the dark clouds above us. "We better get going. We

exited the forest. At the speed of light, all but my teammates were struck by

lightning. "Rrrgh." They said as they collapsed. "No!" Flame yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6, Deja Vu moment

I had managed to pick them all up. "Rrgh... Come on!" I said. We walked

for miles, until flame had to carry squirt, who fainted. When... it came, I don't

know what happened. Alot of things were going through my mind, like "NO!" and

"Deja vu.". The next thing I saw was a large light. "Ugh..." I moaned. I knew I

was alive, but wasn't sure how. I sat up, and let my eyes adjust to the new light.

I saw my team mates and everyone else half-buried in the ground. They all were

knocked out. I tried to get up, but I fell, in worse pain. My leg... or legs actually,

were broken. My arms were ripped up, I had many cuts on my body, and I

thought I had a broken skull. Though, that may have been the head injury

causing me to think that "Rrrgh." I said, as I got up. My legs hurt severely. I

unburied them all, and proceeded to drag them. Eventually, I saw the hospital.

"That was... dig, I think..." I thought. "AAAHHH!"I heard Blissey

scream as she saw the bruised and blood soaked mess that just entered. I know

I lost enough blood that a normal treecko would be dead, however, I just passed

out. I woke up in a cocoon of bandages and blood. I could barely move. "..." I

was tired, and in too much pain to try to do much. My eyes were open, but

drooped. Blissey came in. "... You shouldn't be alive." "..." I responded. "I think

Arceus is on your side." "..." "Well, you should try to sleep, injuryes like those will

take a while, maybe even a lifetime to heal." She said. "Muh." I responded, tired.

I was trying to say "Yeah" but it came out wrong. I quickly fell asleep. I had a

funny dream, more scary than funny, though. "That was supposed to kill you

and send you home." The voice said. "Yeah, well too bad." I said. "I'll just have

to send you back now." It said. "No! I've learned a lot by being here! Never

abandon friends, strength in numbers, and friendship! They trust me! They

believe in me to guide them! I won't let you take me away!" I screamed. "I'm

sorry, but I must." The voice said. "NO YOU WON'T!" I screamed. "It's

pointless to fight, there is no hope for..." It started. "_NO!_ That's lying, no matter

what situation you're in, there is: One! There is always a reson to stay positive,

Two! Your true friends will stay by your side, no matter what! Most importantly,

THREE! **_HOPE CAN NOT BE DESTROYED, ONLY DILUTED!" _**I screamed.

"Too bad." It said. Quickly, the dream shattered like glass. I woke up, still in the

PMD world. "What... how... your will... is at least as strong as Azelfs... if not

stronger..." It said. "Never give up, that is something I taught my partners, no,

my friends." I thought.

/

What do you think? It's almost over. :-( Though that will allow me to work on the rest of my works. (Which are pre-written, just uploaded more often) Read, relax

and review.


	8. Chapter 8 Fate Says Goodbye

Chapter 6, the will too live

Blissey came in after a while. "You have to have a strong will too live, you

should be dead." She said. "My friends, They okay?" I asked. "..." She

responded. "Answer me, are they okay?" I was getting angry and saddened.

"..." She said without expression. "Are they OKAY!?"I yelled, nearly crying.

"Squirt is fine, but Flame..." She didn't finish. "Is he... dead... Is he hurt badly? Is

he going to die..." I almost was crying. "Tell me!" I ordered. "He's severely

injured, though he'll live, but he won't fight anymore. Like a charmander who's tail

has went out, his internal flame sac went out." She explained. "Oh..." I said. I

was happy that he was alive. "What about the others?" I asked. "They're fine,

injured, but fine." She answered. "Okay." I said, more relieved than ever. "I

have hope for flame, I have hope that he'll be fine." I said. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I hope." I said. "There's no hope..." She started. "I was born to

believe in hope, if someone has hope for something, there is hope, if someone

thinks there is no hope, there is hope, hope can't be destroyed, but made so

small that it's imposible to tell. However, if you know there's hope, then you can

believe, if you believe, you can succeed, when you succeed, you give others

hope, when they have hope, more get it, and more and more. Hope spreads like

a fire, different in all areas, but strongest where it spreads, and bigger each

time." I said. "..." She was speachless at my philisophical sentences. "I'm tired...

Zzz" I was quickly asleep. I had a good dream about stuff. I can't remember

what it was, but I remember waking up very happy and relaxed. I saw my

friends, squirt, who was bandged up, and flame, who looked sick, like he was

going to vomit. "Hey." I said. "Ow." Squirt said, seeing me. "It's okay." I said.

"Well, thank you, we may be... gone if it wasn't for you." Squirt said. "Yeah."

Flame finally said. "I heard what happened to you, flame. I believe in hope, and I

have hope that you'll be okay." I said. "... Ugh..." He looked ready to cry. "No

worry! It will be fine! I believe in your hope, and mine! We'll survive, and you'll be

okay, and fine!" I said, avoiding the world, "normal". "No, I won't be fine! My

flame's gone out! Wah! He cried. Normally, embers would come out, this time,

there was nothing. That was until I thought I saw a little fliker of light. It fell, and

went out. That gave me hope. I would have to either, get him sad, or get him

mad. "Hey,can you take him out, I think he needs to be alone, and I want to talk

to you, squirt." I asked. "Okay...?" He was confused. He took him out. "I have

a plan, to get his flame to go again. Emotions rattle instincts, and instincts for

fire types make fire, so... You get it, Play along." I said. "Huh? He said. "Flame?

Come here." I said. "Yeah." He said. I then called him names, telling him he

would be useless now. He cried, and some noticable embers came out. Squirt

realised this, and joined in. Quickly, he got mad, and he suddenly used

flamethrower. "Yes! My plan worked!" I screamed in joy. "Huh... my fire..." He

was shocked. "Well, when I heal, we'll go on some missions." I said. "Team

elemental will be there!" Squirt said." "Okay!" Flame said. "YEAH!" I screamed.

"This is gonna be a great life." I thought. "I'll miss my family... no I have family

here." I thought happily.

That's my adventure, we eventually made it to gold rank, and are still going

strong. I eventually told them why I was there, and who I was. They believed me.

I live a great life of adventure, and wouldn't give it away for anything.

END

Moral: I can't spell pokemon names even if I try

/

Last Chapter, sad day. However, my longest story is in progress, and getting uploaded. It will be about 20 chapters long, and pre-written on a

computer without spell check. Anywhere. This turned out to be a very fun thing, even if it was pre-written. BTW, one single chapter in my new story

is almost T rated with a death of a character I threw in. Most of my stories are pre-written, I just can't upload because of a lot of things I have to

do.


End file.
